JJ & Ethan's guide to Minecraft (has mob talker
by Deadlyassassin64
Summary: hey guy's/girls/other this is my first story and i'm not very good at describing soooooo... here it goes... a trigger happy teenage gamer, that doesn't hav a lot of friends gets stuck in his favorite game wut will happen plz enjoy srry for shot chapters this will include mods like mob talker, mutant creatures, and more weapons..
1. Chapter 1 WTF!

JJ: Hey guy's/girls/other this is my story based on the minecraft mod the mob talker it is one of my favorite mods and I didn't hav much else to do considering I hate going to school and don't hav a lot of friends. I think it will also hav other mods in it to...(of course it will…. it's minecraft!) well here is chapter 1 enjoy! I don't own minecraft or the mod.

Cindy: Just shutup and start the story!

JJ: Just wait a minute...if u hav an idea for a charecter just send me the name and description and…

Blazett: Ohhh great moar people...

JJ: Their the audience and I don't hav a lot of characters thought up….and I spell like that!

Blazett: Well I just used ur spelling…. wut r u gonna do about it!

JJ: I'm gonna…goooooooo…. eat a sandwich...(starts walking away)

Blazett: FINE!...wait a minute get back here and write the fucken story!

JJ: Don't yell at me! I waz just kidding anyway...

Cupa: Could you just start the story...

Blazett: SHUTUP WE ARE TRYING TO HAV AN ARGUREMENT HERE!

JJ: Blazett don't talk to her like that... she's right I've wasted enough time already.

Blazett: Fine get on with the story I'm not in it for a while anyways.

Cupa: Thanks JJ (Blushes)

JJ: so go check out the mod and enjoy the story!

Chapter 1 WTF?

JJ's P.O.V.

It started out as a normal day... I was coming home from school as I was walking down the hall thinking to my self another boring end to another boring day at North...thank god its Friday...I guess I'll play minecraft. (its the only thing that im good at) I need to get mods though and get more budder. (skydoesminecraft reference) when I get home I go grab something to eat and drink then go to the computer. I log on to my world...what to do today... I'll go find another server ...no I will probably get greifed... as I talk to myself (like an idiot) I see something strange is that a redstone torch? what's that doing there? I take it down and continue mining I've collected a lot less than I usually do...I was trying to make something out in the dark, when my brother Ethan walked up behind me. "What are you looking at?" he asks me. "I thought I saw something... it was probably a creeper or something. Ethan, log on to the server and lets try to find a desert temple or something." "Ok, wait a minute." he says back. As soon as he logs on we get our gear and head off in a direction we have never gone before. Some how we got separated and I was in a forest... I asked him "Where are you Ethan?" "I'm in a snow biome, where are you?" "I'm in a forest!" I tell him. And he says 'ohhh, great! Now what are we gonna do... just tpa to me!" "No Ethan! I'm not cheating! We'll meet up later just keep looking, ok?" "I'll leave a trail of torches" he said. As I was exploring a cave, I seen something. Is that another player... I said to my self. I walk up to him, sword drawn and he turns around and my computer crashes. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEND! As I'm trying to restart my computer, I feel a presents of someone behind me… someone behind me… I looked behind me and blacked out...

Chapter end

JJ: That was chapter 1. I'll work on chapter 2 later... thanx for reading you'll find out moar later… and be merciful on me this is my first story and I'm not good at describing things…

Cupa: could I get a line?

JJ: yea….u just got one...

Cupa: not wut I meant

JJ: I gotta go to school now

Cupa: can I go with u?

JJ: hmmmm…let me think...NO!

Cupa: y not?

JJ: because its boring and I'm gonna sleep all day…..probably

Cupa: but I like to sleep too….

JJ: well go home and sleep.

Cupa: y don't u go home and sleep?

JJ: cuz I will get grounded 4 skipping school.

Cupa: Don't u go underground most of the day anyways?! (Obviously kidding)

JJ: u kno wut I ment! Well hope u liked chapter 1...I GEUSS ILL CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! And BTW srry 4 the short chapter….


	2. Chapter 2 Where am i?

JJ: Hey guys srry for the wait...but now it is time...for...chapter 2! ...last chapter I did nothin but introduce the story...(in other words I waz knocked out) soooo on with chapter 2!

Cupa: Hi!

JJ: I'm starting the story...

Cupa: I wanted to get a word in before you start

.

JJ: You'll be in it soon!

Cupa: Wutever... (Pissed)

Chapter 2: where am I?

JJ's P.O.V.

I woke up in the middle of a forest... I felt somehow changed...I got up and looked around. Everything was made of blocks for some reason. "Where am I?" I said to my self out loud. "This looks familiar..." "hmmmmmmm... THIS IS MINECRAFT!" I yell to myself. "What time is it?" I said to myself " I need to get to work." I said more calmly to myself trying not to think much about how I got here and more what I'm doing here.

Before I got to work punching trees after I got 16 pieces I said to myself. "Why punch trees... WHEN I CAN PUNCH PIGS! Making a joke kuledud3 used before (b/c I was bored and in MC you gotta fill time that way.) laughing at my own joke because I was bored. After that, I made a workbench and made a wooden pickaxe. "Time to mine... I guess." I collected enough cobblestone to make a stone pick, axe, shovel, sword, and 2 furnaces." now time to cook some food!" I said I crafted some torches because it was getting late.

Cupa's P.O.V.

Me and my friend, Andr were walking around trying not to get killed by the other mobs. They don't like us because we look more like humans than mobs. "It is almost night, we need to find shelter" I told Andr. We keep walking till we find a lit up cave. "You think anyone is in there?" Andr asked me. "I don't know... I'll see." I answered as I walked in the cave. There was a lit furnace, and a tunnel leading to a cave. "I think who ever lives here is gone." I told her. "We should stay here at least until morning." Andr said walking into the cave.

JJ's P.O.V.

"Oh SHIT…I gotta get home!" I said to myself walking through the dark woods speaking of a cave I placed things in earlier. "I'm lost!" I say starting to walk faster hearing things around me knowing they can't be good. "I need to find a new shelter... fast." I said walking fast avoiding any creepers "Who is that... that better not be Paul!"

"Chapter end"

JJ: Well... that's chapter two... hope you enjoyed!

Cupa: YAY I GOTTA LINE! :)

JJ: YEA! You got a whole paragraph.

Cupa: Well you got over two paragraphs…

JJ: It's my story…

Cupa: (In seductive voice) it's our story... (Slowly walks closer to JJ)

JJ: What?...(Starts backing away slowly)

Cupa: (giggles walking closer)

JJ: Well thanx 4 reading give me feedback by liking and Reviewing...aaand givvve me ideas for future chapters annnnnd remember… (backing into a wall) FUCK!

Cupa: (giggles still getting closer)

JJ: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY…TURN OFF THE CAMERA!

Cupa: it's our first story….

(Camera gets dropped...)

JJ: NOT LIKE THIS!

(Camera gets picked back up but is facing a different direction)

Ethan: Leave a Review give a like or two. (lol) So yeah peace off! (High pitched) BOOP!

JJ: (Quickly grabs mic.) CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Drops mic. again)

Ethan: So don't call the cops this is part of the script.

JJ: NO IT'S NOT! (Mic. goes blank)

Ethan: well I'm just gonna get out of here you know, before something happens to me so peace again. (Runs like hell to the door on the far end of the room labeled exit)

Crystal: (Blocks doorway) Not so fast!

Ethan: Oh shit… I'm fucked… ok this is not part of the scri...

Cindy: This was all totally part of the script...(laughs) keep watch for chapter 3

JJ: NON OF THIS WAZ PART OF THE SCRIPT!

Cindy: (laughing) shutup and have fun... and remember…use protection. (laughs again)

JJ: WUT?!

Cindy: remember Ethan, Crystal has poison... (Laughs hysterically)

Ethan: (in weak voice) help...

Crystal: (smiles seductively and evilly)

Ethan: RA... (gets posiend and paralyzed still awake)

Crystal: this is gonna be great! (Still smiling evilly)

Anyone reading this: did he really hav to go there…. Wut an idiot!

JJ: bet u don't kno who any of these characters r…. u'll find out later (or if u ask) and y did I do this…. I don't kno I got bored….. CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...Again….


	3. Chapter 3 A new Aly and the Fort

JJ: HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE...

Cupa: u can't use that that is Toby Turners intro

JJ: do u always hav to ruin my fun!

Cupa: do u hav to ruin my fun!

JJ: what fun of ur's did I ruin?

Cupa: I dot kno... I just wanted a comeback

JJ: well...too bad... I waz asked I I'd accept OC's last chapter...

Cupa: and we will!

JJ: WE!? I'm writing

Cupa: well I'm helping you...

JJ: how r u helping?

Cupa: I'm sitting here giveing u insperation...

JJ: how?

Cupa: you kno how.. ;)

JJ: ohhhhh...k... back to the task on hand... form now on send OC ideas to my e-mail at JJ_Porter64

Cupa: y the long e-mail address?

JJ: cuz a while ago I thought it sounded cool (like 3 years ago) and i lost and ... my passwords that is

Cupa: well it's too long!

JJ: well it's all I got! anyways I probably use them... actually DEFFENATLY the first few... cuz lack of non-mob talker

characters

Cupa: wuts wrong with us?

JJ: nothing...i...

Cupa: WUT WE ARN'T GOOD ENOUGH 4 U!

JJ: calm down...they will come in later right now it is just me alone... but by the end of the chapter i may hav help

Cupa: enjoy...i guess... (She's pissed)

~CHAPTER 3~

A new Aly and the Fort

JJ's P.O.V.

"PAUL... GET OUT OF HERE PAUL!" I yelled out to the figure. "Oh no...Paul you better not kill me!" I said to it again. "JJ is that you?!" it yelled to me. At this point I was very curious to see who this was so I said in a darker voice (to be funny not to descise my voice) "who wants to know?! " it was getting closer "are you trying to descise your voice?" "Maaaaybeeeeee...no...not really..." I answered in my normal voice. "Then don't try." the voice said back. "You sound familiar...do I know you?" I said cautiously now hiding behind a tree. then the figure came into viewing distance... "Ethan is that you?!" i said half exited. "Yeah...where are we and how did we get here" he asked now walking up to me. "WELLLLLLL.. This is gonna be tough to explain...we are somehow in minecraft..." MINECRAFT! HOW THE FUCK DID WE GET IN MINECRAFT! he rudely interrupted. "I don't exactly know how. My Minecraft just crashed and I was restarting the computer and I blacked out..."I explained while he was still shocked about our situation. I had got over the shock hours ago because I knew first starting out is a little difficult... especially in hardcore which is basically what we were in. "do you have a shelter yet it's night now!" he said panicinglly.-(I don't think this word exists but...NOW IT DOES! xP ) "welllll yess...and no" I said "what do you mean!?" he was defiantly pissed. "I kinda...lost it..." (I screwed up) "HOW DID YOU LOSE A SHELTER!? He yelled at me "I think you should stop yelling." I told him trying to calm him down...I've never seen him this pissed before. Then we were surrounded by 5 creepers, 10 skeletons, 15 zombies, and 13 spider, plus 2 spider jockeys. "ohhhh...no..." I knew we had to act fast so i ran up to a tree and climbed into it and yelled for Ethan. He jumped into a tree as well and we started jumping through trees like Conner from assassin's creed 3. but the spiders were after us as soon as we were up there... we eventually got away we stopped to rest after about 100 blocks or so, but we stayed in the trees for safety. "What made u think of that?" Ethan asked it was the fastest thing we could do...i don't even got a sword anymore I broke it murdering cows and chickens. "I answered with a grin on my face. "Well...we're alive at least, you got any food?" he asked while I was looking through my inventory "yea... it's all raw though" I answered disappointed at my current inventory. "We can still eat it we just need energy to make a shelter." he said eagerly. "I don't think it works like that..." I said looking around for mobs. "I don't care!" he yelled and grabbed a raw steak eating it. *Ethan starts vomiting* "I told you." I said laughing at him. "Shut up... why don't you have any cooked food on you?!" he yelled at me very pissed. "I did but I ate it cuz I had to sprint to kill things." I was getting worried...we couldn't just sit there till day we would get spotted for sure. Just then we heard a couple of zombies one had an iron sword; the other had a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Ethan they have weapons we could use them." I said as I pulled out a small, cheap pocket knife. "What is that gonna do... make them bleed a little." he said sarcastically. "you got a better idea?" he didn't...then knowing I only had a small window of opportunity I jumped from the tree on to the zombie with the sword...stabbing it in the head. The other zombie quickly drew his bow and was ready to shoot when Ethan jumped on it knocking it over and making the bow and all the arrows fall all over the ground. While it was down Ethan grabbed an Arrow from the ground and stabbed it in the head killing it instantly. "Where did they get these?" I asked him looking over the sword to see if it was enchanted...it wasn't. "I think they spawned with them" he answered back as he picked up the arrows from the ground putting them back into the quiver. "No they had to have got them from somewhere zombies don't spawn with bows...or quiver for that matter. I said looking around "Maybe they got it from where they came from." he said pointing in that direction. "Yea...probably...lets head that way..." I said looking there now as well. "And maybe there's budder there too!" i said before running off. "HEY! I want some too" he said running after me. It didn't take long before we ran out of energy because we lacked food. Then we saw some light. "Is it morning already?" I asked stupidly because it didn't look anything like a sunrise and it hadn't been nearly a whole night. "No you idiot... its touches. "He said as we approached it. There was a path lit by touches, it led to a huge stone brick structure that was guarded by creepers and I was sure there were other mobs inside. It looked damaged so we knew it had been attacked and the owner or owners were probably dead. "Let's see if we can find any good supplies in there." I told him eagerly "are we seriously gonna attack that!" he said surprised. "Yep!" I answered with a smile. "We don't have the energy or the weapons to do that" he said grabbing his bow "you'll see...you'll see Ethan..."I replied in a cocky voice. I stood up, sword in hand, i put my hood on and started walking up to the structure slowly as I got closer I started getting nervous and exited i was walking up to real creepers. Right before one saw me I hid behind a tree. It started walking up to the wood line, then was right in front of the tree I was behind. It started walking away because it didn't see me. I considered letting it go but then I realized it would cause problems later. I grabbed it putting my sword through it and pulling it behind the tree. I stabbed it again to make sure it was dead. Rule number one... Double tap. I said dramatically referencing zombie land...I'm sure that wasn't rule one I don't remember which rule it was. I then walked out of the trees but first making sure no other creepers were around. I walked up to the fort and pulled out a stone pick. i mined the wall and snuck inside. The room was dimly lit... and the floor was cobblestone there was a chest but it was locked. "damit!" I said to myself and walked away from it. I opened the door on the other side of the room and looked out. It was dark and I could barely see. I started to walk out then Ethan walked up behind me and I didn't notice him. "HOLY CRAP!...oh... it's you... don't startle me like that!" I quietly yelled at him. "How many are out there." he said still laughing at me "three skelli'es to the left and three to the right and there is another lit room across the hall." I told him. "We'll sneak to the room and see what's in there before attacking them." he told me getting his bow ready. "All right let's do dis!" I said eagerly. We quietly went through the hall to another room that was lit up a little more. We opened the door and there was a bloody mess all over the floor Tons of dead zombies, skeletons, and creepers everywhere. In the corner there was a small fort made of tables and chairs. We walked over to it and slowly moved a char to see what was behind. There was a young couple there (each about 21)...both dead...the girl had an arrow in the neck, the guy had killed himself...I knew because his throat was cut and had a Dagger with dried blood in his hand. We didn't say anything after that. We looked in the chests and found a little food and ate it...we also found a sword for Ethan and a bow and quiver for me. There were lots of arrows and torches in the room as well, so we had enough ammo for the fight and could lit it to scare any others away. I also got another sword it had fire aspect I, sharpness I, smite I, and bane of arthropods I...it was only iron but I used it. (I duel wielded) Ethan traded up for a flame I, punch I, power I, and Infinity I bow. We even found some armor. "Here... wear this armor." he said tossing me a chest plate. I put it on but it was very uncomfortable so I took it off. "No I don't need armor" I told him putting it down on a chest we already cleaned out. "You have to you'll be killed if you don't wear it!" he said picking it back up and handing it to me. "I'll tell you what..." I put the chest plate away and found some leather, iron, and string...I made some light armor out of them (like Ezio's armor from assassins creed brotherhood) "I'll use this armor..." I said smiling because I liked light armor over heavy armor. "I dout that will help...but ok" he said disappointed at my choice. we quietly walked out the door they still didn't see us so we could still sneak up on them I quietly walked up behind the three to the right. They were lined up across the entrance...but they didn't have one looking in the hall. I stabbed two and the third was about to turn and fire but I kicked it and killed it instantly because...face it skeletons are not very strong...in health that is. I heard a zombie start walking to where I was so I drew my bow. (I put it around my chest to conserve inventory space) it got closer I didn't want to alert other guards...but I had no choice...I shot and killed it. it fell and I heard tons of spiders, zombies, skeletons walking towards me. I got ready placed blocks a couple of touches around me so It would be harder to get to me and to light up a little of the room i was facing. "ETHAN WHERE ARE YOU, I NEED YOUR HELP! I yelled starting to shoot into the darkness of the rooms outside of my area that I put up the defenses that I knew wouldn't keep me safe for long. "STAY BACK! I got uhhhhhh... Weapons of murder death! And I'm not afraid to use them suddenly a creeper walked up behind me. It hissed and destroyed my touch and shelter. I quickly put another and looked around and realized I was outnumbered and out gunned the zombies all had armor and iron swords the skeletons were mostly all riding spiders...making them spider jockeys...I was in the worst possible situation I could be in on a first night. I had no other choice but to fight, I held my swords high and started attacking. Five zombies walked towards I went straight for the head knowing that would kill them the fastest. After that I ran up to three skeletons cutting their heads off. A spider jumped at me and I stabbed it while it was in the air and it died. a creeper started walking towards me so I sprinted forward it hissed...before it blew up I hit it back and it landed in the middle of a group of 15-20 mobs (I couldn't tell how much exactly) it blew up and killed them all. I was in the middle of the dark room now so I looked around to see how much was left...I had a lot more to go...I put another torch for safety...considering they are safety torches...I thought that might give me some breathing room but it didn't. "I need to get out of here!" I yelled at myself. I ran for the exit but a group of zombies was blocking it. I thought I could get through them but I was wrong...they swung their swords at me and one cut my arm. "You're not the ones who are supposed to be swinging your sword...I am." I said laughing a little even though my arm was bleeding. After I said that a creeper blew up right behind me. It made a crater in the floor and moved the zombies in the way of the door. it hadn't killed me somehow I drank an instant health potion i got from the chests in the room we were in earlier...it didn't fix the bleeding for some reason. I ran to the other side of the hallway which was still dark for some reason...then I remembered we got night vision potions from the chest as well. "Of course you idiot!" I yelled at myself drinking one Ethan was having trouble as well. I ran up and started helping him. "I have this JJ! I'll kill them by myself! He yelled at me. "No you don't especially when the mobs form the other room get here" i yelled back. The mobs from the other room started flooding into the room. "OH SHIT!" he yelled seeing them all. there was a small edge of wooden planks mid-way up the wall, it went all the way around the room probably the start of another floor...or the remains...I seen that and had a great idea. "Ethan I'll boost you up to the planks and you can snipe from up there!" I told him we were now back to back fighting them back. He agreed, we cleared a path towards the wall. When we got to the wall I took a shield off the wall that was hanging up as a decoration. I held it out tilted upward, he ran and jumped on it and I pushed it up. Luckily he got high enough because we no longer had the room for another try. I started hacking away with my swords again and Ethan was shooting them from his vantage point. We were gaining ground to me it felt like I could fight on all night. The room was mostly clear when a huge zombie broke through the wall to my right. "What the fuck is that thing!?" Ethan said very surprised. "I know what this is...it's a mutant zombie!" I yelled to him. Mutant zombies are difficult to kill they have high health, attack, and defense

...to be continued...

~chapter end~

JJ: wow...

Cupa: wow wut?

JJ: this waz a long chapter

Cupa: y'd u leave it at "to be continued"

JJ: I planed on extending it further but...i would have extended it too far...

Cupa: how?

JJ: becuz I wanted the boss fight, the raiding of the building, and something eles.

CUpa: y didn't me or Andr get a POV like u promised?

JJ: the chapter waz dragging on next time 4 sure.

Cupa: sure we will...

JJ: where is Andr anyways?

Cupa: I don't kno I'm not keeping track of her.

JJ: I waz just wondering...anyways I've finally got a decently long chapter!

Cupa: YAY!

JJ: I will definitely use Emily in the story kgg10...when she gets here...

Cupa: wut do u mean?

JJ: I order my characters from online!

Cupa: u can order characters online

JJ: YEP!

Cupa: that sounds messed up.

JJ: I kno right!

Cupa: well...okay...hope u enjoyed chapter 3 and I guess I'll

JJ: WAIT! spark n' jetz send me ur idea I wanna hear it and if u did MSG back by now srry i dont hav home internet and I'm not editing this at the secret location where I use the computer.

Cupa: done yet?

JJ: YEP!

Cupa: okay I guess I'll...

JJ: *interrupts* CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cupa: WTF!


	4. Chapter 4 Good-Bye FortHello Woods!

JJ: HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE!

Cupa: ...

JJ: u got something to say?

Cupa: no... why do you ask?

JJ: well...last time u were complaining about my intro.

Cupa: I'm not gonna worry about it... if you get sued it's your fault I was just giving you a heads up.

JJ: I do not think I can get sued for that...and wuts with the good grammar?

Cupa: Someone said don't use text talk so we won't

JJ: We?

Cupa: Yeah...ALL of us!

JJ: y?

Cupa: I don't know...

JJ: Do u even kno wut txt talk is?

Cupa: No...No I don't what is it?

JJ: I'm not gonna explain it now...maybe later

Cupa: USE FULL SPELLING!

JJ: Nope...as long as the audience understands me it's fine.

Cupa: I don't think they do...I don't understand

JJ: Well...neither do I...but I'll still use it...I don't understand y can't I? It is only in the intros and outros

Cupa: It is still part of the story you have to!

JJ: No these are moar like side stories...which I could do along with the current story.

Cindy: Or you could write the story already!

JJ: Ur using proper spelling too? Now I feel alone, I'm the only one using this, and besides it is hard not to think of side stories.

Cindy: How...it's simple stop and focus on the main story.

JJ: I can do both at the same time...the thing I'd like to kno is why I wazn't informed of the spelling format.

Cindy: You didn't get an invite?

JJ: No, now ur leaving me out...I feel betrayed.

Cupa: I sent one for you. You never showed.

JJ: I didn't get anything.

Cupa: Mindy said she sent you yours

JJ: Mindy? That explains it she hates me.

Cupa: No she...doesn't her loves you.

JJ: Wut?

Cupa: *slaps JJ* No, not that way! Like a sister!

JJ: I hav too many sisters already! And I don't need a sister who's a spider!

Cupa: Well...I don't know what else to tell you.

JJ: Anywayz... if the spelling bothers u that much I'll change it. (or not I'd prefer typing wut than what)

Cupa: Then change it now.

JJ: Fine... I'll try. Anyways...sponsor Tobuscus...because I used his intro.

Cupa: Not that he needs it from us.

JJ: send OC ideas to my e-mail (JJ_Porter64 )

Cupa: And sponsor Kuledud3...

JJ: y?... I mean...Why? I'm new to talking like a normal person.

Cupa: Cuz you used his outro.

JJ: You hypocrite...you used "cuz"!

Cupa: Well sorry I'm not perfect.

JJ: Yes you are...

Cupa: Thanks *blushes*

JJ: ...or I thought you were. *troll face*

Cupa: HEY! *starts crying*

JJ: Just kidding...anywaz...if u want me to use "REAL" spelling post in the reviews. even though I only use it in the intros and outros.

Cupa: And if u like the idea of short random stories like this tell us and we may make them.

JJ: Even though I'm the only one writing...

Cupa: Wut about Ethan?

JJ: He's written to chapter 4 already and he still isn't as far as me...plus he thinks Cindy wants to hav sex with him.

Cupa: y would he think that?

JJ: I don't kno... he also wanted to rape u...

Cupa: WUT...U WOULDN'T LET HIM... RIGHT!

JJ: *laughing* Of course not...that's my job.

Cupa: thanks...wait wut?!

Cindy: Wait...wut did Ethan want to do to me?

JJ: He said he wanted to hav sex with u.

Cindy: Like that will ever happen.

All three: *Start laughing at Ethan behind his back*

Ethan: *Walks in* Who's talken about me!

JJ: (sarcastically) No one...*starts laughing again*

Ethan: I'LL KILL U, U MOTHER F...

JJ: HEYYYY! Don't yell at me...plus u hav crystal to sleep with.

Ethan: SHUT THE HELL UP! FUCK U ALL! *pulls out ak-47*

Cindy: Where did he get that!

Ethan: *Kills them all and rapes Cupa's and Cindy's bodies*

Emily: If you hav an OC idea just e-mail JJ. He checks his e-mail often. If these r too long and bothers u, just tell him in the reviews and he'll stop making them this long and if you like these he may put them in their own chapters...or something like that. Enjoy! Srry for stupid mistakes.

**~Chapter 4~**

**Good-Bye Fort...Hello Woods!**

**~JJ's POV~**

"What the hell! A mutant zombie!" I yelled in shock, readying my swords once again. Ethan said something and jumped down but I didn't hear him because it let out a huge noise calling more zombies. I knew we had a low chance at beating it especially because we have never even got the mod to work before there for never fought it. "oh crap this is not gonna be easy..." I said but I was basically talking to myself because Ethan started getting horded right after he had jumped from his post. These zombies had no armor or weapons...except from the dead zombies on the ground, but most of them didn't pick a weapon. "Stupid zombies...there is armor and weapons on the ground and you don't use them...you guys are gonna lose this battle." as I said that some started picking up weapons, but most were still unarmed.

At first the normal zombies were not that hard. Even if they did have weapons, they didn't know how to use them and they didn't have armor like the ones before. We were fine until we realized that we were using night vision to see. I knew that wouldn't last much longer and there were only 2 in the potion chest. "Ethan we need to kill the mutant zombie...it's just going to call more!" he didn't respond when I said that so I assumed he didn't hear me. "I guess I'll do this myself then." I started running up to it, but it hit its fists off the ground and the building started shaking violently and I fell over. I looked up from the ground, I was closer now and I got terrified. it looked a lot smaller from the other side of the room, but I got over that fear and stood up. I decided it was smarter to use my bow first and attack from a distance. I shot it a few times. It looked around to see what was hurting it and it spotted me, it started running at me but I keep on shooting it. It jumped at me but I rolled out of the way. I started running toward Ethan (who was still fighting zombies) with it right behind me I started yelling "haalp" to Ethan on my way over there. When I was a little closer I yelled "haalp" one more time and he turned towards me and saw what was chasing me he pushed back some zombies and pulled out his bow.

His shots did more damage because his bow was enchanted, but it still wasn't enough. it got within 5 blocks of us so we ran to the other side of the room. We were still faster when we sprinted so we got some more room to fire. We did that 2 more times and we couldn't tell if it was even half way dead. out of the corner of my eye I seen one of my favorite blocks...TNT...and I got a great idea. I could attach the TNT to the end of the arrow and that would probably kill it, I told Ethan. "It probably won't kill it...but I'll try." he was getting tired of shooting and running, and so was I. At the beginning of the battle I thought I could fight until my weapons broke, but it was clear now that wouldn't happen. While the mutant zombie still had its attention on Ethan I ran over to the TNT I broke the block and took out an arrow. I broke the tip of the arrow off and used some string I had collected killing spiders and tied on the TNT. "I hope this works." I told myself running back to Ethan. When I got to him I showed him the arrow. "Do you think it will work?" he asked, doubtful that it will work. "I don't know...let's try." I handed him the arrow and he pulled the string back. "Will it detonate on its own?" I didn't think it would so I ignighed it with some flint and steel (or iron) that was on the ground near me. "Now it will." I said with a cocky grin on my face, he let it go and it hit off its chest (because lack of tip) luckily the TNT went off. it was laying on the ground then I remembered one of its abilities. I quickly picked back up the flint and steel and lit the body; it went up in flames instantly. "That was kind of an over kill, don't you think?" he said as our night vision ran out. "is that all?" I asked I said it with a little fear in my voice. i was afraid if I sounded too cocky more would appear out of nowhere. Luckily we had killed them all, neither of us were ready for another fight yet.

I was bleeding; Ethan was exhausted and had bruises on him. "H-how did we do that?" Ethan asked taking deep breaths. "I have no idea...but at this point I have completely gotten rid of logic and reason." I answered looking at my bleeding arm. We walked back to the storage room (which is now what I'm calling it) I found some cloth that i used as a bandage and tied it around my arm. "Ethan should we search the bodies?" I asked looking in that direction. "No, why would we need to anyways?" he said answering my stupid question. "I need a key, there is a chest in that room we came in at...it was locked, so there must be valuables in it...like enchanted items and budder!" I hadn't even thought about budder the whole battle, now that was what I was thinking of...that budder better be worth it. "I may be able to pick, let me try." as soon as he went in to try, I thought of something that would help...but I would never be able to build, it was too complicated. I grabbed a knife that was lying on a crafting table and walked in the room with the chest. Ethan was still trying to pick the lock I told him to let me try and he let me. I used the knife in the key hole it took a few minutes but it worked. "I did it!" I yelled excitedly throwing the knife on the ground. "Good for you I'm gonna look through the other chests now." after that he left the room. I opened the chest and it was filled with all kinds of stuff. There was budder, enchanted books and weapons I took the budder for myself because I didn't want to give any of it to Ethan. There were a few pictures of the couple and their friends...but I couldn't use them, what caught my eyes were two enchanted diamond swords that were in cases. I read the cases, they told what enchantments were on the sword inside, I took them both. Then I seen a glowing bow, it was too in a case I looked at the case and it was the same type of case the swords were in and it also showed the enchantments. It was a powerful bow and the swords were powerful as well.

I walk to the storage room, but he wasn't in there. i looked down the hallway, and the room to the left was now lit up with torches. I walked in to see Ethan raiding chests that were now visible. "I didn't see these here when I was in here last...what are you looking for?" I asked as I approached him. "Anything useful, I took a few stacks of wood and cobble, but I haven't found much other useful things." I started looking through chests too; I found something that I was VERY interested in...I found a chest that was half full of TNT! Of course I took it all and didn't tell Ethan. After we were done looking through the chests in that room we searched the other and found it was more of a living area, with a fire place and a partial staircase. "well...I guess there was an upstairs...do you think there is any chests?" He asked me. As we looked at the darkness above us. "I don't know...you were up there, did you see any? I responded worrying about spiders on the cycling. "No...But I wasn't looking for chests." He sounded like he was defending himself even though I never said anything to upset him. "I guess the world will never know." I said walking away laughing lightly at my joke. The fort was very nice and looked very comfortable, but I knew I wouldn't stay and neither would Ethan...both of us had too much pride to take this house when we could build our own.

I keep on passing a switch with a sign above it, but I didn't go over to read it even though I wanted to. We walked further in the structure there were many more rooms to explore but I didn't want to take the time to explore it. In a room with an obsidian floor and staircase leading down. "I think we should go look down there." He said with excitement in his voice, and I could see it in his eyes too. Ethan loves to explore underground structures, but I don't really care. We walked up to it and instantly we heard tons of mobs down there, and a creeper was walking up the stairs. An hour ago I was excited to see a creeper, but now I was already sick of them. I didn't even remember why I was excited to see them...I'm always filling in craters that creepers make when I can't kill them and I couldn't fix them right because they destroy most of the dirt. Ethan shot the creeper in the head and we decided not to go down there.

we returned to the living area and I lit the fire and sat down in a chair close by. "Ethan...what time is it?" I asked as he sat on the couch near the fireplace. "Bro...There is a clock right there." I hadn't noticed the clock on the wall, it read 2:45. "This is a nice house...I could do better though." He said looking around. I thought we could do better too, but it would take a while...possibly a long term goal? "A goal that will probably never get done" I thought to myself. "Oh, Ethan I almost forget...I have something for you!" I said as I took out the one of the swords. I showed him the sword it even had a sheath, but he still refused it. I was confused, why would he not want an enchanted diamond sword? I didn't care much that he didn't want it...because if he didn't want it I could keep it. I stood up and took out both swords; I held them and started laughing evilly. Ethan got scared...and by scared I actually mean confused. "You sound evil...are you alright." he asked pulling out his iron sword. "Yeah...I'm just kidding." We both laughed and sat back down. We rested until the clock said 3:25.

I almost fell asleep until a zombie walked up behind me and almost bit me, I quickly stood up and killed it with one of my diamond swords. I looked around and seen no other mobs in the room, but heard them in the other rooms. I woke up Ethan, who was sleeping on the couch, and we killed the mobs. I knew exactly where they were coming from...the obsidian room. As soon as we walked in skeletons started shooting us. it was no problem though...Ethan just shot the skeletons and anything that came close tasted my blade...why did I use that statement...because I can!. The mobs seemed to never end they keap coming up the staircase. It came to a point where we had to leave the room. "Do they have an army down there?!" I asked myself out loud for no apparent reason. Even though we had new weapons we were still worn out from the hours before...especially me sense I had been collecting supplies the day before.

Ethan was trying to keep them out of the living area while i was looking around for something to help. The TNT I had got earlier completely slipped my mind at the time, so I was looking around for something I had in my inventory. As I paced around I noticed the lever and sign. I thought to myself, "well if I'm gonna die...might as well know." I laughed to myself at my messed up joke and walked over to it. It said "In case of emergencies pull lever". After I read that I said out loud "If this isn't an emergency I don't know what is!" and hit the lever. Ethan didn't have a very good reaction to what I said, he said, "Don't hit that you fuken glitch!" I just laughed and hit it. As soon as I did, I heard a hiss. At first I thought Ethan let a creeper in but then I realized it was TNT! "Ethan run!" I yelled about to run, but then I realized we never found an exit near the area we were in or the front exit for that matter. "Oh crap! We're screwed!" I thought to myself, but stayed calm on the outside. I realized I still had my stone pick on me so I quickly pulled it out and mined through the nearest wall. we ran and only got about 15-20 blocks away, but luckily it was enough we didn't get injured any more. After the explosion I looked back at the ruins of the building and seen the sun rise. "You know...probably the best sun rises are the sun rises that you see over smoky ruins." I said that while watching skeletons, and zombies running for cover. "Yeah...really makes you want to shoot yourself in the face." we laughed even though we nearly died an explosive fiery death...shows how smart we are.

Well...after that we decided it was safe to head out so we walked for a while, until we got too tired to walk. "Well I guess this is far enough...lets rest!" I said as we sat on a hill. "Where are we even going?" he asked as I handed him some food from the fort. "I don't know...should we settle here?" I looked around, we were in a forest plenty of wood a mostly flat landscape this would be good. "Yeah...this is a good, you start building a house." I said putting down a chest, shoving excess items in it. (Not my budder or TNT though) "What are you going to do...I'm not building this fucken house by myself! I laughed when he said that and responded with "You claim to be the better builder...you build." I said getting pissed at him. "you better collect more food then!" He said getting pissed at me. I told him I would and walked off. After the sun was about set and about the only thing I did was walk around doing "Minecraft stuff" which is basically what I call getting absolutely nothing done. I had climbed a mountain and was looking down into a valley, which had tons of mobs in it walking towards the center of the valley. I seen something strange. "Are thoughts other people?!"

_**~Chapter End~**_

JJ: Ohhhhh now I see wut ur talking about...

Cupa: Talk in full words!

JJ: Don't interrupt me...ur hurting my feelings *starts fake crying*

Cupa: You interrupted me!...srry...

JJ: I'm just messin with ya! I can't cry! Moderators can't cry!

Cupa: Sense when were you a Moderator?

JJ: Sense...uhhhhhh...I...had sex with Blazett...

Cupa: No you didn't!

JJ: No...yea...ur right...that waz a lie...

Cupa: All right...now what were you saying.

JJ: I waz saying I found where I waz using txt talk...

Cupa: Yea in these...

JJ: No...In chapter 2 I found a place where i used "u" instead of "you".

Mindy: Yea...cuz ur an idiot! *starts laughing at JJ*

JJ: I kno i am...*puts hood on and head down*

Cupa: Mindy don't say that he's not an idiot!

JJ: I'm failing most of my classes! I failed an important review!

Mindy: I bet I could pass it!

JJ: Then try *hands her test*

Mindy: *Takes test* Now grade this!

Andr: Ok...I guess... *grades test and hands it back* here...(doesn't kno wuts happening)

Mindy: HA! 100%!

JJ: (depressed) See...well srry for the wait...I've been stressed about finals and ECA. (which r in a week or 2) And I've had writer block...i guess...I knew wut I waz gonna say...but couldn't put it into words.

Cupa: Well...send OC ideas to JJ's e-mail, if u think that he should sensor words then post in the reviews...if u like the idea of short random stories then leave a review...well I guess I'll...

JJ...

Cupa: r u gonna interrupt me this time?

JJ: No...Not in the mood...

Cupa: I kno wut will cheer u up! ;D

JJ: O_O

Cupa: I guess I'll CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...YAY! I finaly got to do the outro!

JJ: Good for u...

Cupa: *Jumps in JJ's arms* Thanks! And happy Mother's Day!


	5. Chapter 5 Cupa and Andr's bad day

Cupa: Hello once again audience!

JJ: Hey...I do the intros!

Cupa: well not today JJ. XP

JJ: Fine I get to do the outro!

Cupa: Not if I do it first!

JJ: we'll see who...

Cupa: CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

JJ: wut? that's not the end.

Cupa: Well it is now. :P

JJ: So are u to telling me this is the end?

Cupa: Yep!

JJ: this is only the intro.

Cupa: Well...that can be fixed...

JJ: How?

Cupa: Copy, paste, and erase! :P

JJ: Well...one thing wrong with ur plan.

Cupa: And that would be...?

JJ: U don't kno how to use a computer!

Cupa: Ohhh...that reminds me will u show me how to use a computer?

JJ: Sure...wait...no.

Cupa: please.

JJ: Nope.

Cupa: Pleeeasse!

JJ: No!

Cupa: Please, please, please please please please...

JJ: How many times do I hav to say it NO!

Cupa: *with puppy dog eyes* Please...

JJ: god dang it...my only weakness...fine.

Cupa: YAY! Thanks!

Cupa's mind: Sucker!

_**~Chapter 5~**_

_**Cupa and Andr's bad day**_

**Note: this begins before the end of chapter 4...about that morning...**

**when JJ & Ethan were watching the sunrise from the ruins of the fort...**

Cupa P.O.V.

Last night I couldn't sleep at all, I was afraid somone would come in the cave and kill us or rape us or something. We had a small breakfast because We didn't have much food left and we were not very good at hunting. I walked out of the cave and looked around. I knew It was cold but I wasn't, I didn't wear pants or heavy cloths, but I was used to the cold so it didn't bother me. suprisingly there wasn't many mobs around, I didn't know why...it was like they left the area, of corse that didn't last long...I heard the sound of skelletons and zombies. They wouldn't be much of a problem though they would burn in a few minutes anyways.

we started walking again after taking anything usefull in the cave. I didn't know where we were going, Andr just wandered and I followed her. neaither of us minded though, we had known each other for years. we have been living like this sense we left our last friends because they could get bearly enough food for them selfs. I knew we couldn't live like this forever, we needed help no mobs liked us and any humans we met turned out to be perves that only wanted us to have sex with them. For now we were on our own. We had fun with each other though, sometimes we would stop for a while to play some game and just have fun even if it was somthing childish like tag or hide and seek. we talked like a normal day, but something seemed strange about today. this morning there were no mobs, and all the day time forest sounds I knew and loved were gone like something had happend. In the distance I could see smoke and Andr could see it too.

"I think we should stay away from that smoke." she told me looking worried.

But my curious mind got the best of me and I told her "it will be fun." she didn't like the idea but she agreed and we walked in the direction of the smoke. we got close enough to smell the smoke, there was also debre that flew that far. We thought It would be some house that some creepers blew up, but it was much bigger than any group of creepers could make. the crator wasn't that deep because there was a huge obsidian bunker. some trees around the it were burning but it didn't spread. We knew that there had to have been a big structure there before for that much TNT to be used to spread to the forest around it. there was only one way into the bunker that we could see, as we walked closer to it we heard tons of mobs inside. as soon as I heard that I was terified, I heard mainly zombies but that was enough to dicourage me from looking any closer. where there are zombies there is skelitons and spiders, I have been bit by a zombie before and it hurt really bad. Andr knows a lot about medicine and how to heal wounds so she healed me. she taut me a little about medicine...but I still don't know much.

We looked towards the woods and seen something that looked like an area where a camp fire had been, even extra wood. Me and Andr were not fans of choping wood so we took it. We knew it was dangerous to take but it looked like no one had been around for a few hours, but we knew it had been lit this morning. Andr had found a few bodies of zombies and creepers lying around as well I found a knife stuck in a tree so I knew who ever had been there had went that way. I took the knife and put it in my pocket. We didn't know at the time but we walked nearly the same path that who ever made the camp had taken. We quickly learned this because we seen some odvious changes, like some cobblestone with a tourch placed on top, we changed course and headed toward a mountain.

When we got to the mountain the sun started setting. I didn't want to be in a forest at night with out shelter, but at the same time I didn't want to climb the mountain. I looked back and seen some spiders that were turning hostle, I pulled out the knife I took and Andr seen that I was scared. She grabed my arm and we were in a valley, Andr had teleported both of us on top of the mountian and down it to. she has been having troble teleporting herself lately let alone the two of us.

"Andr you didn't have to do that." I told her as she fell to the ground exusted.

"Yes I did, you were scared and..." she started.

"You shouldn't have done that! You could have hurt yourself!" I yelled while helping her up

"We wouldn't have climbed that mountain in time...they would have caught us." she said starting to get iritated with me.

"Well...even so, I can take care of myself." I answered thinking about what would have probably happened to us.

"I know...but everyone needs help once in a while...lets startworking on a shelter before..." she started, but she started staring twoard the clif we came from.

"What are you..." I started saying before I seen what it was...it was mobs starting to surround us. I didn't know what to do there was no way either of us could fight off them. we couldn't escape, the best we could do is stall death...so that's what I did. As they got closer I started regreting not getting a weapon...we have had many chances to get a weapon but we never took them, now we brought a knife to a sword fight. (It's a metaphore...they are not literally sword fighting with them) I was able to fight off one zombie, I cut it and it fell back a few feet but it didn't stop. I started backing up to Andr, but a zombie grabed me and tried to bite me. I stabed it's arm and it let go. It re-grouped and pulled out the knife and came back, but Andr saved me by pushing it back. A creeper blew up in between us and knocked us both down. I thought I was done there so I closed my eyes, but before I did I seen someone in a dark hoody jump from the clif and started walking twoard us.

Andr P.O.V.

I stood up and used the strength I had to knock any enemys back, but I couldn't hold out for long. I nodiced that a lot of the mobs turned around but I didn't know why. I couldn't hold them off, I may be an ender man...or ender woman, but I was not strong enough to fight off that many mobs. I thought it was all over when I heard a creepers hiss. It was right next to me, right before it exploded an arrow flew by my head and killed it. At first I thougth it was a skelleton's miss fire, but I looked closer...it was someone in a hood fighting off the mobs. At first I thought "finally help!" but then I thought "What will this person want from us for this help?" Now all the mobs in front of us were focused on him. I couldn't stop watching, his fighting style was like no fighting style was like no other I had ever seen...he waited to be attacked, deflected it, and killed his enemy in one move. It looked like he had to have trained years to do this.

Hooded person's mind while this is all happening: Just focus and do what you seen in Assassin's Creed, idiot.

Third Person P.O.V.

The hooded guy was fighing using his duel diamond swords and Andr was keeping any mobs back from Cupa while she was laying on the ground teriffied. Then suddenly Andr was knocked over by zombies...or spiders...or somthing. She couldn't get back up she used all her strength defending Cupa and herself. and the guy in the dark hoody had moved closer to them so the mobs couldn't hurt them.

Cupa's P.O.V.

I heard lots of fighting lying on the ground, I was too scared to even open my eyes...I didn't want to see what was happening. I heard the sound of hissing and thought "This is it." but it stoped and there was silence. I slowily opened my eye's expecting to see a sword or some kind of weapon, but instead it was a guy in a dark jacket offering to help me. At first I wanted to refuse, but I looked back and seen more mobs approching so I had no other choice but to accept.

"Who are you, and why are you doing this?" I said as he helped me up.

"That's not important right now. Is she your friend?' He said looking at Andr.

"Yeah...why?" I answered confused.

"Well, help me then...it doesn't look like she can walk." he said starting to walk over to her.

We helped her to a shallow cave that was safe enough to rest for a few minutes. I dout we could stay the night there.

"So...whats your names?" he asked looking out of the cave watching for mobs.

"First tell me your name and why you helped us!" I yelled at him

"Fine...my names JJ...and I "saved" you because...I could...ok..." he told me...but I didn't belive him...no one I have ever met or heard of just helps people for nothing.

"What do you ecpect in return for helping us?" I question him.

"you know what there is somthing I want in return..." he said

"I knew it...guys are all the same...let me guess you want to have sex with one of us?" I said

"Why do you bring that up? I was just gonna say I want to know your names..." he said.

"why do you want to know our names?" I asked

"Because...I want to know what to call you by...unless you just want me to call you creeper hoody...girl...and her...uhhhhh...dark...coated...person...I don't know..." he said stupidly

"Fine...my names Cupa...and she's Andr..." I answered

"Nice names...do you guys have any place to stay?" he asked

"I like your name..does it JJ mean anything" i asked

"thats not important...just call me JJ" he answered

"We could just stay in this cave...it's safe..." i suggested

"No...you could stay in my house..." he said

"And why would we stay with you?" i asked

"At least come with me and you could stay the night." he insisted

"I don't know..." I answered cautioasly

"Cupa...we should just for one night...this cave is not safe..." Andr said weakly.

"Fine...we'll stay with you for tonight...how are we gonna get there...smart one" I said.

"I'm probably the oppisite of "smart" but follow me" he answered

We helped Andr and we started walking over the mountain that me and Andr came from. We walked for about 30 minutes and we stoped to rest. but we were attacked. JJ killed them...but both his swords broke after they died. he just dropped the handles like it was nothing. we started walking again and there were few mobs because someone had put tourches on the trees...and there were areas where trees had been choped down.

"we must be here." I said breaking the akward silence.

"Yep...this is it...I guess..." he said unreashuringly

"wait you don't know!" I said quickly looking around.

"I know this is the area...I'm just not exited to be back..." he said looking down at the ground.

Why would you not be exited to be home? If I had a home I would be exited to see it at this time of night." I said as a boy walked out of an unfinished house with a creepy grin on his face.

"This is what I was not looking forward to...introducing you to my brother..." he said putting his face in his hand.

"SO...you have been having fun I can see." He said approching us.

"Ethan shutup! are you almost done with the house!" JJ yelled at this so called "Ethan".

"Arn't you gonna introduce me to your friends...and tell me if that ones still alive."

"who are you calling "that one"!" She yelled at him.

"This is why I wasn't looking forward to this...Ethan if you don't shut your mouth now you are not going to get any of the food I collected!" JJ said as we started bringing Andr to the house.

"Thats alright I've still got food from earlier." he said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Just shut up and be polite for once in your life..."

"hey...I'm always nice...can I just say one more thing?"

" Ok...what is it?"

"How long did it take to get her to take her pants off?" when he said that got really mad at him

"you done being imature yet?" JJ said back trying to pull his hood over his face with one hand.(because we were still holding Andr).

"Jeez...whats wrong with you...don't you do this too." he said starting to laugh.

"Just show me somewhere to put her." JJ said kinda pissed

"Ok...this way" Ethan said still laughing

He led us in the house it was a big room and completely furneshed, we put Andr on a couch infront of a fire place. she looked kind of nervous and I didn't know why she was. JJ nodiced and was looking around to see why she was nervoud. He walked over to Ethan and wispered somthing to him.

"What...no JJ!" he yelled looking at his Iron sword.

"Just do it!" JJ said back.

"No! it's mine!" Ethan said back.

"you don't need it now!" he said

"Fine...but I want to know their names first." he said griping the handle.

"Thats Cupa and Shes Andr...happy now?" JJ asked.

"No...I don't know why I have to give up my sword..." Ethan snapped

"...Cupa and Andr...this is my brother Ethan..." JJ said to us

"Why are you being so serious all of a sudden?" Ethan asked JJ

"non of your business...Andr can take your room and..." JJ started.

"Wait what! Thats my room!" he yelled at JJ

"JJ that won't be nesisary..." I said not trying to be rude

"Naw...It's fine he doesn't sleep in his room in our last place...so I assume he wouldn't here, plus I don't think he'll mind later." JJ told me

"No we couldn't...wait where will you sleep?" I asked him

"I didn't even say where you'd be sleeping yet." He said

"Well I just assumed you would say I 'd be staying in your room." I said

"I was and you will." he answered

"Where will you sleep?" i asked

"I've got work to do..."

As he started that sentence we heard a loud crash. Ethan was the first to run to see what made the crash. and me and JJ followed we got to the window Ethan was looking out to see who had thown it. on the ground there was a cracked music disc. JJ picked it up he looked confused.

"A music disc...who would thow that...free music disc I guess..." JJ said calmly

after he said that I heard weird music I had never heard before. it was coming from JJ's pocket. he heard it to and so did Ethan. he slowly pulled some small, thin black rectangle out of his pocket.

"is that your Ipod?" Ethan asked JJ

"Yeah...I thought it was in the pawn shop though...well I'm not gonna question it." JJ said

I didn't know what they were talking about but I didn't ask. JJ taped it and it lit up. he looked at it for a few minutes then walked past me. I followed him and to a cornner where a juke box was placed. He was staring at it.

"Ethan...where'd you get this Juke box?" JJ yelled up to Ethan that was up stairs.

"What Juke box? I never made a Juke box." Ethan yelled back

"well...I think some one wants us to put this disc in it..." JJ said looking over the disc.

"wait for me! I'm fixing the broken window!" He yelled

When he was done Ethan walked up to the jukebox. JJ put the disc in...at first all we could hear was static...

"Ethan...do you really want me to make jokes...cuz...I could probably make a few about this disc..." JJ said looking over at Ethan.

"Sure...go ahead...I wanna hear what terrible jokes you've got..." Ethan started but was interupted by the jukebox.

_**Note: this part is formatted diferently...cuz...it waz easyer...so...Enjoy! :P**_

?: you two have been really a pain to track down...but I have found you now.

JJ: yeah...thats not creepy at all...

?: ahhh...you must JJ...the smart ass...

JJ: and you must be...ummmm...steven...the rude ass...

?: you might not want to make fun of me

JJ: Why...did I hurt your "Feelings"!

?: No! I don't have "feelings" you idiot...I'm herobrine.

JJ: ohhh...that explains alot...only people like you sneek up on a guy in his basement and scares him half to death...

Herobrine: and what is that supposed to mean...

JJ: you tell me...your herobrine...

Herobrine: Just shut the hell up and let me talk...

JJ: ohhhh...I see how it is...

Herobrine: anyway...I brought you two here as...some sort of a game...

JJ: yeah...I get it because minecraft is a game...

Herobrine: yes...you wanted to play a game now your in one...

JJ: well...i'm pretty good at minecarft...

Herobrine: all you have been running on is luck...

JJ: yes...I nodiced...how my murder skills were really high...

Ethan: what?

JJ: Never mind...so...how do we get home...if we wanna get home...

Herobrine: After a few days you will be begging to go home!

JJ: You sound pretty confident...

Herobrine: Yes...you two are the only humans around...

Ethan: Wait..."you two" what about the people JJ saved earlyer?

Herobrine: Them too...they arn't human! *starts evily laughing*

JJ: What do you mean...

Herobrine: You two outsiders wouldn't know anything about this...

Ethan: Just answer the question!

JJ: Ethan...whats your problem...

Ethan: Nothing...I just want to know what they are...

Herobrine: They are the mobs you two have been killing.

JJ: What thats imposible...they arn't dead...they look pretty much alive to me...

Herobrine: You know what I mean!

JJ: People make skins that have mob themes...

Cupa: Thats a lie...we are human...

Herobrine: Ohhh...Cupa Creeper...don't deny you spicies

Ethan: How would that even be posible!

Herobrine: JJ...you have been pretty calm about this...and I know you are just dieing to say somthing about this.

JJ: ...The only thing I have to say about this is...I don't even know what to say...

Ethan: You brought a Creeper in my house! and what is she!

Herobrine: Shes an enderman...or enderwoman as she prefers..

JJ: What did you want...

Herobrine: I also called to tell Cupa and Andr how lucky they are that JJ came along.

Cupa: What do you mean?

Herobrine: I've been trying to get rid of you and Andr for a long time...you had better stick close to these two by any means nesisary

Cupa: why? What have we done to you!

Herobrine: You had your chance...now the hunt is on...

_**Hope you enjoyed...if you like this format better...post in the reviews...or wutever...enjoy the rest of the chapter! :D**_

After the voice faded the disc popped out and JJ picked it up and started examining it, but Ethan took it and smashed it on the ground.

"What the heck!" JJ yelled at Ethan

"That disc broke my window!" Ethan yelled back.

"I was looking at it!" JJ yelled

"You wanna fight about it!" Ethan offered

"I really want to right now...but no..."JJ said more calmly.

"Why not pussy! afraid I'll kick your ass!" Ethan said trying to intimidate JJ

"Mostly because we have guests..." said calmly.

"Whats wrong with you! they are mobs!" Ethan yelled back at JJ.

"Earlier you were lookin at them wit some creepy face now your afraid of them?" JJ said

"Well that was earlier...now we know what they are! and I'm not afraid of them!" Ethan said

"Then whats your problem?" JJ said

"I don't want my house destroyed."Etrhan said

"Why would I waste my life on your stupid house!" I yelled at him.

"Hey shut the fuck up!" He yelled at me.

"What are you going to do about me...kill me." I said

"Nobody will be killing anyone..." JJ intupted.

"JJ you are ok with this?" Ethan said looking at JJ

" You know what I don't care...just chill and go to sleep or something..." JJ said to Ethan.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ethan yelled then walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Don't worry about him he'll fall asleep in about 5 minutes." JJ told me, and he did.

"You don't seem affected by this...did you know we were mobs?" I asked him.

"No...I didn't...but I've seen lots of weird things in the past two days...plus I don't let my opinion known alot." he said looking over at Ethan.

"Well what do you think?" I regretiblely asked.

"I guess...I don't really understand...but I have more important things to worry about." he anwered.

"Well can I still take up on your offer...that we could stay here?" I asked

"Yeah...stay as long as you want...me and Ethan can't live alone." he said

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I mean we may end up killing each other if we are alone...we are to much alike...i'm just willing to back down." he said

"Oh...we could sleep on the couches and you two could have your rooms." I told him.

"No we could add on...plus I still gotta do my part and build the roof." JJ said (Ethan covered the top with wood...that will make the attic when the roof is built...just if you didn't understand.)

After that me and Andr went to the rooms, and they were pretty nice too. I tried to sleep but I couldn't after what herobrine had said. I felt kind of bad taking their rooms. I heard JJ building the roof above me, and I think he was talking to someone...or himselft...I got up and when to see...I don't even know why I cared so much. I walked outside slowly and seen a ladder going up to the roof...

_**Chapter End**_

JJ: sorry I havn't been updating...I kno...its summer i hav all this free time yada yada yada...but i havn't been on the computer for serten resones,,,,and not dirty resones...lookin at you carl...but...this is the first time sense mothers day...

Cupa: which you've all been giving me crap about!

JJ: it waz like one or two people!

Cupa: but when JJ does two cheep "sponsers" nobody says anything!

JJ: those were complementary.

Cupa: sure they were sell out...

JJ: well the only resone you did "happy mothers day" waz cuz you were getting paid...by the way...how much did you get paid?

Cupa: not enough. *has new cloths and tons of shoping bags*

JJ: thats probly moar than all my budders woth!

Ethan: no! budders worth way moar!

JJ: anywayz...from now on only characters that hav been in the main story will be in these...

Cupa: why?

JJ: cuz it makes moar sense...

Andr: that will be boring...

JJ: well thats not my problem...I would also like to say i've fired Mindy.

Cupa: why! she loved you!

JJ: I don't kno...she'll still be in it kinda...just as some one else...

Cupa: then who will she be?

JJ: can't say now...it's a secret...and I can't look at my messages...

Cupa: and wuts with the end of this chapter...did you run out of time or somethin...

JJ: kinda...of well...it's kinda like a cliff hanger...

Andr: yea...but alot worse.

JJ: wuts wit you today?

Andr: I've taken over Mindys job of maken fun of you.

JJ: that position wazn't vancant long.

Cupa: well cya guys!

JJ: I said i'm ending it! BYE'YAAAAAAA! guys/ girls/others!

Andr: that frase is terrible...

(end note: sorry I didn't describe anything...including myself...i'm not good at that...my character looks like my profile pic on my page...only with a dark hoody...for now...and depending on if I don't change it...and I'm bad at letting you kno whos talking...I may change it completly...just wanted to say bye! :D)


	6. Chapter 6 New friends

JJ: Hello once again audience...in the last episode...a lot happened

Ethan: are you going to recap it?

JJ: Nope! XP

Ethan: Then what's the point of this!

JJ: To waste everyone's time! XD

Hannah: TROLLOLOLO!

Ethan: How'd u even get here!?

Hannah: I d' know...

JJ: I SAID NO PEOPLES WHO AREN'T IN THE FIC. CAN'T BE IN THE INTROS AND OUTROS!

Hannah: TOO BAD! Can't change it now! LOL *Troll Face*

JJ: Stupid edidor...if thats how you spell it...

Hannah: it's not morron.

Ethan: Can we please just get on with the fic.?!

Cupa: *runs in* NO...WAIT!

Ethan: What do you want?

Cupa: *panting* I've...got some important things...to say...

Ethan: Then get on with it!

Cupa: *clears throat* Ok first...

JJ: *interrupts* First PM me ur OC ideas...cuz mi email apparently doesn't work...

Hannah: OOO! OOO! I HAVE AN OC IDEA!

Cupa: we'll use them eventually we haven't forgotten...

Hannah: OOO! OOO! PICK MEEEEEE! I HAVE AN OC IDEA!

JJ: I"VE got a plan till a point...

Cupa: sorry for not saying this stuff in the outro of the last chapter...JJ forgot

JJ: Cuz I'm an idiot...and also...I'm gonna change the name of the story...you'll see.

Ethan: you guy's ready yet?

Cupa: almost give us a minute...

JJ: What will I call this chapter...?

Ethan: When creepers learn to climb...

Cupa: that's racist!

Ethan: no it's not...tell her JJ *looks at JJ*

Cupa: *looking at JJ* JJ!

JJ: Well technically...it's not it would be speice-ious...but I'm still on Cupa's side...

Ethan: What!

Cupa: Yay! Thanks JJ *hugs him*

Ethan: JJ you're a kiss up.

Hannah: What's a kiss up?

Cupa: She's not very smart for a sixth grader...

JJ: *ignores* Nope...I just value my life...on wit da Fic.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I don't gotta weapon :'(**_

_**Cupa's P.O.V.**_

I walked outside and seen a ladder about seven blocks from the front door. I went and climbed it, as I was climbing I still heard JJ talking to himself. When I got to the top he was placing stone blocks in a kind stair shape going up. He didn't seem to notice me so I just watched him for a while. he didn't think much of himself...l he called himself stuff like "idiot" and "weak" and "crazy". he also was telling himself he didn't have any friends.

"Why do you say toughs' things about yourself?" I asked and his head shot upward and he almost fell.

"Cupa!?...what are you doing here...I thought you went to bed." he quickly said.

"I couldn't sleep..." I said innocently

"Ohh...sorry I'll shut-up..." He said looking back at the stone.

"No it's not you I just couldn't sleep!" I said starting to fake laugh making the moment even more award.

"I say that stuff cuz its true..." He said still working on the roof.

"You don't have any friends?" I asked

"I've got some...or at least I think I do...but they never talk to me..." he said quietly.

"Well I'll be your friend and talk to you...I'll even help you with this!" I said trying to cheer him up.

"What...fine...but I got the roof covered..." he said trying to work faster, but failed and wasted some stone.

"I can help you don't have to work all by yourself" I said walking up to him putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Fine...this was taking too long anyway." He said giving me some stone and a pickaxe.

"Why are you doing this alone in the first place" I asked starting to get to work.

"Cuz Ethan built the rest...I just ran off...plus he was being a dick...I think it was just cuz he was tired..." he said finishing a layer.

"I hope he's not always like that...why would you two end up killing each other?" I asked

"If we got into an argument and no one was there to stop it or just to make me want to avoid a fight...it would probly get really violent." he said with a dark look in his eyes.

"Why would you guys get into a fight?" I asked.

"Mainly stupid reasons..." He said

"What was that thing you pulled out earlier?" I asked.

"That's my IPod...or IPhone...I guess...this one's different." He said

"what does it do...is it some kind of tool?" I asked

"Kind of...it does lots of things...I'll show you later..." he said laughing a little.

We talked for a while; we heard lots of mobs on the ground. We blocked off the ladder so they couldn't get up, after about half an hour the roof was about done just three more layers. A felt accomplished, I had never built anything like this. I always wanted to build things but my brothers always said that there was no point. on the last layer JJ put some glass. "Finally Done!" He tried to act exhausted but I could see he was happy for it, though he still was tired it seems like he had been up for a while. I didn't notice that there was a spider behind me till it was too late. I screamed and fell over.

_**JJ's P.O.V.**_

We finally got done with that stupid roof. I hadn't built in a while and I was feeling off even on a simple project like this. I'm glad Cupa came to help me...that would have taken me...50 billion hours...or something like that...what can I say...I'm not good at math. When I removed the block that I used to cover the ladder I heard her scream I and turned around there was a spider, I couldn't tell what it was trying to do...besides try to kill her. I reached for my sword but couldn't find it, and then I remembered they broke. I didn't think much before doing what I did next. I ran up to it and punched it, this was much different than playing the game I couldn't just mash the mouse button. It was still on Cupa but it was looking at me. it sprayed some green liquid at me but I dogged it. I kicked it in the side of the head; luckily I did that because it sprayed that liquid again. I grabbed its arm and tried pulling it off her but that failed. It jumped at me but I dogged it, I was close enough to the edge that it fell off. I ran to Cupa to make sure she was fine.

"Are you alright?!" I said a little too loudly, I thought I would wake Andr or Ethan up but they didn't

"Yeah I'm fine; I just didn't see that spider" she said, this girl was tougher than I thought.

"Let's get inside before something else bed happens." I said helping her up.

"Did you kill the spider?" she asked

"No, I need a new weapon." I said looking down to find the spider had disappeared, but I thought I could see dark particles in the air though.

we went inside and I looked in my pockets again...my real world pockets...this time more attentive, what I found was a Gameboy SP with charger and Pokémon yellow game (not advertising...I just like that stuff) I had another pocket knife...guess I just really like weapons...a charger cable for my IPod...or IPhone...I guess I have now, some headphones...or earbuds whatever you call them, and about $20...but what will I ever use that for..."why do I have all this stuff in my pockets?" I almost said out loud, but didn't. Then I remembered everything I had collected the last two days and tried to look at it...through some weird process of thinking "E" over and over but I just looked stupid. Then I pulled out my phone again and looked through the apps...yep...this wasn't the one I had before. (I have an old IPod…I'm poor :'(…) I looked through the apps, but they were all default...except for one. It was a minecraft app, but I never seen it before. I opened it and it started loading and said syncing with player I got confused but I waited. When it was done it showed a picture of me and had a minecraft inventory. The inventory had a lot of items in it and was about filled. I just thought it was just some kind of coincidence so I just played with it for a few minutes, moving things around. I thought that Cupa had gone to bed when we got in but I didn't realize she was there watching me, she looked confused by what I was doing. so I just closed the app and turned off the phone.

"shouldn't you be goin to bed about now it's pretty late." I said slipping the phone in my pocket.

"Y-yeah...g'night" she said getting up. I wasn't even saying that to be rude or get her away from me, she looked really tired and I'm not surprised because what happened to her today, yet again I probably looked...like a billion times worse.

After she left I turned back on the phone to see if there was anything else on it, there was but it was only music, I laid down on the other couch and turned on some music and tried to sleep, but not being able to access my inventory bothered me I couldn't stop thinking about it. I laid there for about half an hour, then I got back to what I was thinking earlier...the "E" thing. But when I thought "E" this time it was different...this time it worked. the screen from my phone popped up it startled me a little but I just went with it, as I do everything...as you can tell, so I just thought of what I wanted to do in my inventory and it happened...well with what I had, I couldn't just put things in it from the creative menu. Now that my mind was settled, for the most part, I could finally sleep...or so I thought. I suddenly remembered that I still need a new weapon, If I waited till tomorrow I would surely forget again...and If I died I would lose more than my stuff if I died this time. I got up and walked to the nearest crafting table and opened my inventory and got everything I needed. Sense me and Ethan were too stupid to take any extra iron from the fort I had nothing to craft a weapon with besides stone, but I didn't want another stone weapon so I thought for a moment, then remembered my budder! But why would I it would break easily. I walked over to a chest and looked in it. The last of the little iron we took...I took it out and thought "he'll never notice." I then remembered what I've always wanted I looked up a video on YouTube and got started about 15 minutes later I had them...a set of hidden blades. I played with them for a moment and then thought "what am I gonna do with two small knifes" I still kept them but I needed another weapon too. I then got to thinking maybe if I use it differently it won't break so easily, so I built another weapon...but it wasn't a sword...I think Minecraft leans too hard on it...because it is the only melee weapon, so I built something I thought was better (but it probably isn't) a tomahawk! After I was done I clamed one of the chests as my own and shoved all my crap into it, then I finally was able to lie down and rest easy.

_**Chapter End**_

JJ: well thanks for watchen...click that like an...Wait wut am I saying

Andr: no more text talk!

JJ: I'm not smart enough to comprehend "normal people talk".

Andr: Stop using that excuse! *hits JJ*

JJ: fine I'll stop using text talk…

Andr: you'd better…

JJ: anywayz guys…I'll still use words like gonna, cuz and whatever other stupid words I have come up with…unless Andr's gonna beat the crap out of me for it…

Andr: when you say it like that it sounds really bad.

Ethan: JJ why'd you get yourself in an abusive relationship.

Andr: We are not in a relationship!

JJ: yes we are…

Andr: you little perv.

JJ: not that kind of relationship…friendship…or at least we are acquaintances…

Andr: *blushing* well you didn't have to say it like that…

JJ: yes I did *troll face*

Andr: sorry for the long wait he'll try to finish the chapters earlier and post them, and if you like the new name of the story give us some feedback...*under her breath* If he is smart enough to figure out how to change the name that is...

Cupa: so send JJ your OC ideas via PM. hope you enjoyed and cya later guys!

JJ: BYE'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
